This invention relates to imidazole derivatives and in particular to certain N-(phenoxyalkyl)imidazoles substituted in the phenyl ring with acidic and polar groupings. Such compounds are able to selectively inhibit the action of the thromboxane synthetase enzyme without significantly inhibiting the action of the prostacyclin synthetase or cyclo-oxygenase enzymes. The compounds may thus be useful in, for example, the treatment of thrombosis, ischaemic heart disease, stroke, transient ischaemic attack migraine, and the vascular complications of diabetes.